We propose to develop a new type of digital intercom system that will improve the care and well being of residents in assisted living centers and nursing homes. The intercom system is based on digital technology and network theory, which means that a variety of non-verbal information can be communicated between residents and a central control station in addition to the voice communications expected with typical intercoms. Several examples utilizing this digital information are discussed in the proposal. We will specifically study one application associated with tracking the status of diabetic residents. For the Phase I Grant, the basic intercom will be designed and a prototype system will be constructed. That prototype will be installed in an assisted living center and data will be collected from a group of 20 Diabetic residents for a three month period . Assuming success with the Phase I results, in Phase II we would develop a range of additional applications and then evaluate the efficacy and utility of those applications. In addition to these new and novel applications of information exchange, this system will also have improved voice communications and will be more economical than traditional intercom systems. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The digital intercom system will have an important application in nursing homes and assisted living centers by providing a range of useful monitoring functions for the care staff, in addition to providing normal audio communications. Initially, the system will be used to monitor blood glucose testing and enhance medication administration for a population of diabetic patients.